


The Distance In Between

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Suit Kink, Wall Sex, minimal plot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Darcy, party, suit+tie, unwarranted (yet totally welcome) jealousy. Desire. Dirty talk, store room sex. Minimal plot.<br/>Steve really appreciates Darcy and wants to show her just how much she is worth. She is more than happy to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance In Between

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a quickie but omg so much porn. not even sorry. I love Darcy so much.  
> Title and lyrics from 'jealous minds think alike' by you me at six. Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

_Sad, sad sight for the sore, sore eyes and a headache for the weakest of minds…_

* * *

 

The event is overdone but in a subtle way, so that it looks like minimal effort was put in. A cool and modern rooftop bar hired out, waiters dressed all in black, the food served in small portions and the music simple and bearable. The guest list of a medium length, only the best-acquainted and well-off invited for an evening of glamour and celebrity, raising money for some charity or another, the event funded by Stark Industries and endorsed by several other big names.

It was all for show, really. But Stark did put on a good show.

Steve hadn’t RSVP’d because he was almost certain he was going to be on an assignment, but it fell through. So he was a last minute addition. Not that anyone minded, having Captain America at the gathering served only to cause more ruckus at the red carpet, with the cameras flashing and journalists shouting. Steve had given a polite nod before moving quickly inside. Tony made several jokes about being late to the party, before Steve was allowed to be alone with his drink. There were too many people here and not enough of them were worth talking to.

He was dressed in the finest suit money could buy, though he didn’t buy it. Pepper had a tailor sent to him as soon as he called to say he was coming, and they fitted him out in a sleek black suit with a plain shirt and black tie. It was simple, it was boring. Steve had been reliably informed by Natasha that he could wear a potato sack and still be attractive, but he didn’t like the suits so much. He preferred his army uniform for events, but that wasn’t allowed tonight. Tony insisted it was a suit and tie event.

So here he was, in a suit and tie.

His eyes moved across the room, unfocused, bored – and then he saw her. He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen her before. She was wearing a floor-length dress, night-sky blue that hugged every curve and crevice of her body. It fell like water down her legs and she was wearing killer black heels which peeked out from the material when she moved. The dress didn’t plunge down far on her chest, just far enough to hint at what was beneath, and god did Steve take the hint. Her dark hair fell glamorously in waves over one shoulder, a silver hair pin holding it from her face. She was pale and beautiful and looked like the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

And she was standing with another man. Someone Steve didn’t know. Said stranger looked incredibly impressed with himself, but she was focused on her drink, looking around, not paying attention. Steve glanced around her and saw more than a few pairs of eyes following her. She had so much attention and didn’t even know. She was completely unaware of the effect she had. And Steve knew that when she eventually turned this one away, another would step up.

Steve wasn’t about to let that happen. He wasn’t about to let someone else torment her when he could barely watch it himself. He wouldn’t let her waste another minute without showing her what she was worth. And he didn’t have an inflated ego, but he knew he’d be able to show her a better time than any of these stuck-up boys with too much money, not enough sense, and not enough decency to know how to treat a girl right.

He finished his drink and put it down before straightening his tie and walking across the room.

He almost laughed when he caught wind of what the guy was saying. “Brand new, biggest yacht in the harbour. I’m telling you, it’ll be so much fun –”

“Son, if she wanted a boat, she’d have joined the navy,” said Steve, and the man turned around. He looked like he was about to tell Steve to back off, but when he saw the Captain, his mouth shut fast and he said nothing.

Steve looked to Darcy, whose eyes had gone wide with surprise. He smiled, and offered his arm. “Ma’am?”

Steve could almost hear the groan of disappointment as Darcy took his arm and he walked her away from them. When they were a little apart from the crowd, Darcy said, “Thanks, but I could have handled it myself.”

“I know you could have. But I would hate to miss an opportunity like that.”

“What, save a damsel in distress?”

“Hardly. I meant putting him in his place. Besides, when you sent him packing, another would have stepped right up,” said Steve, looking down at her. She was confused. “You seriously didn’t see it, did you? All those other men staring at you, waiting for an opening?”

She frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“There were about seven other guys waiting to ask to buy you a drink or dance or invite you on their boat. That said, I didn’t wait to take my opportunity,” said Steve, unable to stop his eyes from darting down to her lips, painted a soft dusk rose, soft and shining. “I suppose it can’t be helped, what with how pretty you are and all.”

Darcy blinked. “I – thanks,” she said, lost for words.

He smiled. She really was completely oblivious. He held out his hand. “In case we haven’t already been formally introduced, my name’s Steve Rogers.”

“I’m Darcy Lewis,” she said, and he noticed the way she held her breath when he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. She cleared her throat. “I’ve seen you around, but – yeah, first proper introduction. You make a good first impression, by the way.”

“I aim to please,” he said, shrugging.

Darcy gave him a smirk. “So, what was so bad about me being surrounded by other men?”

“They don’t classify as men, and the only bad part was that you are wasted on boys like that. You deserve to be treated like a real lady and not like a trophy girl.”

She smiled, and Steve could hardly look at her without thinking of all the ways he wanted to make her gasp and moan and say his name, breathless, he wanted her badly. He didn’t know why, didn’t know if it was the dress or the other boys or the fact she was just so damn beautiful and he wanted her all to himself.

Steve took her drink and put it down, before he leaned closer, close enough that his lips brushed against her temple and he said in a quiet voice, so low that only she would hear, “Having to watch all those other boys fight over you makes me jealous. Makes me want you so bad.”

He could hear the way her breath caught in her throat. “Want me all to yourself, Rogers?”

“I want to make you mine,” he replied quickly, smoothly. His hand trailed down her side and he could see the heat rising in her cheeks. “Want to show you how good it can be. Make you forget about everyone else.”

Her lips parted and he could see her tongue dart out to wet them. “Show me now?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Right now?”

“As good a time as any,” she said. The way she looked at him, with her huge eyes and her body leaning towards his and her skin hot under his touch – he could hardly deny her.

Steve knew that they had to be at least a little discreet, but he was barely able to hold himself back from taking her right then and there. He took her hand and led her towards the stairs, as though they were headed to the balcony. But he pulled them into another stairwell which led to a store room, empty but for a few boxes and shelves.

As soon as the door was locked, Steve pulled her into him and forged his mouth to hers. She tasted like lime and liquor. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined they would be and her tongue was velvet-smooth and hot against his own. She moaned as his hands grasped onto her hips and wrapped around her waist, and whimpered when he licked inside her mouth, his tongue tracing hers and tasting her, taking her breath away.

He pulled away to kiss at her neck, to speak against her skin as he pressed them to the wall. “I wanna show you how special you are,” he murmured, “Wanna treat you right.”

“You’re just the man for the job,” she said, the noises of pleasure in her throat dying to escape, but she kept them in check. “Just – FYI, I don’t usually fuck people in public spaces five minutes after our first _formal_ introduction.”

“Technically you’ve been filing my reports for months, we go way back,” he said, smiling against her jaw, his breath washing over her skin.

She gasped. “You knew about me already?”

“Saw your name on a few documents. And Barton might’ve mentioned something about you being the best looking girl at HQ,” he replied, trying not to leave marks but wanting so badly to make her writhe and moan. “You don’t disappoint, Miss Lewis.”

“Good to know,” she said, pulling his face back to hers for another kiss.

He let his hand slide down her thigh until he tucked it under her knee and lifted it, the soft material of the dress lifting with it. He pressed harder against her, her leg up to his waist, and she moaned at the contact. Steve tugged gently at the material until it slid up her thigh, revealing her skin, and when his hand slid over her bare skin she moaned again, louder this time.

“Shh,” he said, “Wouldn’t want to get caught now, would we?”

“Hard to keep quiet when you touch me like that,” she replied, just as quickly. Steve grinned. She was sharp, clever. He liked it. Made her all the more attractive. “Besides,” she added between kisses, “Being caught in a compromising position with Captain America? Probably the highlight of my career.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t put yourself down just yet. You’ve got potential.”

“Good at spotting potential, are you?”

“Better than you know,” he replied, licking a stripe up her neck to her ear, to bite at the lobe. She melted into him, letting a strained whimper as his hand crept further up her thigh to grasp her ass. She arched up into him and he let out a slow breath, trying not to groan at the feel of her. He couldn’t help the sharp breath he took when his hand moved to the front to feel her through her panties to find she was wearing little more than a tiny patch of cloth, which was already soaked. She was falling to pieces under his touch and it was so beautiful.

“God damn, you’re so wet already,” he said, and he could hear the growl creeping into his voice. And Darcy blushed brightly.

Steve Rogers was a most observant man. He could see every reaction, hear every noise she made and he was compartmentalising each one in his mind to remind him where each sensitive spot was, what she liked and what didn’t garner a reaction. The instant flooding of her cheeks at his spoken observation of the state of her underwear was enough to let him know what had set it off.

“You like it when I’m talking to you?” he asked, pressing his lips to her ear as he rubbed her through her panties.

“God, yes,” she whispered. “Fuck. Rogers –”

“Steve.”

“ _Steve_.”

His fingers nudged the flimsy material to the side to stroke his fingers between her folds and she trembled against him, barely able to hold herself up. “You are amazing,” he murmured, “So hot. So wet. I’m going to make you feel so good. Going to make you come so hard.”

He’d only slipped one finger inside and she was already keening and grinding down on his hand, pleading for more. “Yes – yes, Steve, please, God, I want you so bad. Haven’t ever – _ever_ wanted anyone like this –”

“You’re too good for all those boys,” he said, that same wave of jealousy taking over him. “You deserve so much more.”

By this stage he had two fingers inside and she was moaning again, and he had to press a finger to her lips. “Shh, gorgeous,” he said, kissing her softly while he slowly moved his fingers inside of her, grinding the base of his palm against her apex, against her clit, and he could see her biting her lip so hard it turned white. She’d draw blood if she wasn’t careful, but she was trying so very hard to stay silent.

“Good girl,” he said, palming at her breast through the dress. “When we get somewhere a little more private, I want to see you out of this dress. Want to see all of you.”

She gasped as his hand pressed at the soft, warm flesh and she managed a half-smile, dizzy and incoherent. “Planning ahead, are we?”

“Of course.”

She couldn’t help but smirk. “Man with a plan?”

“Shush, you,” he said, grinning. He curled his fingers inside of her and her smile fell into a gasp, lips parted in a perfect o-shape as she clawed for breath.

He kissed down to her collarbone before dropping to one knee and lifting her dress further, putting her leg over his shoulder. “Holy shit,” she said, staring down at him. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she trembled against him.

“Okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” she replied, one hand on his shoulder and the other pulling her dress up further, keeping it out of the way.

“Good,” he replied, trailing kisses down to her core, where he kissed her through her panties. She made a high-pitched whimpering noise when he mouthed at her, tasting her through the material, breathing in the scent of her.

She just about fell off his shoulder when he finally got around to pulling her panties to the side, and he gave her one long, slow stroke with his tongue. Her free hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from crying out and she shuddered as he began to taste her, shifting to trace his tongue around her clit before diving back down between her lips again.

Darcy’s vocabulary disappeared almost entirely. She only managed to stammer Steve’s name, a few choice curse words and not much else in between. He kept a steady rhythm, his tongue dancing slowly around her clit. Her hand moved to his head, her nails scraping on his scalp, not directing him, as much as letting him know when she was getting close with a gentle tug of his hair.

“Steve – oh my god, Steve, Steve, yes – _yes_ –”

He put both of his hands on her hips to hold her up as her knees gave way and she came with a cry, which she choked on halfway through to keep quiet. His tongue delved back down to taste her once more but she pulled on his hair a little harder, and said in a shaking voice, “No – can’t – too much.”

“It was good, though, right?” he asked, with a grin, hardly needing an answer.

Darcy gave a breathless smile back and her head fell back against the wall. “God yes. Fucking incredible. You – your mouth, Steve. Christ.”

“Told you I’d treat you right,” he said, standing up again.

When Darcy’s hands went to his tie, making to pull it off, he pulled her hand off and kissed it. “Took me a long time to get this tie right, sweetheart. I promise you’ll see more of me later on.”

She giggled. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, right?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, and then his breath caught when her hand ghosted over the front of his dress pants.

“What about this?” she said, “I already showed you mine.”

“Well, I – I don’t have a condom.”

She smiled. “Not such a good plan, Captain.”

“I already told you to shut up about that,” he replied, brushing a stray piece of hair back. He was about to help her fix up her dress when she reached to her clutch-purse on the floor. He raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a condom, and held it up to Steve.

He smirked. “Who’s the one with the plan now?”

Darcy smacked him on the nose with the small square packet. “No girl guide jokes.”

Steve nodded, placing a hand over his heart. “Wouldn’t dare.”

He took the condom from her and watched her nimble fingers undo the clasp and zipper of his trousers, and slide beneath the elastic of his briefs. He put his hand on the wall and leaned into her as she wrapped her hand around his length, and had to check his voice when her thumb grazed over the tip, smoothing the drop of precome down his head. Her hand was smooth and her skin was soft and he could very easily come from the slightest of her touches.

But he had promised her a good time. The best of times.

When she moved to go down on him he took her by the arm and held her up. “I – you don’t want me to?” she asked.

“God, Darcy, what I wouldn’t give,” he groaned. “But right now, all I want is to see you come all over again, and then agree to come home with me.”

“I will do anything you ask me to, handsome. How could someone with such a wonderful mouth lie to me?” she said, grabbing his jaw and pulling him back for another kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she hesitated at first, before delving back in for another taste. Steve groaned as her hand tightened on him.

“You feel big, soldier,” she murmured.

“Gonna be a problem?”

“Not at all,” she grinned, biting at his lower lip.

Steve quickly pulled the wrapper open and nudged Darcy’s hand out of the way to slide it on. It was difficult to concentrate when she was kissing and biting at the soft skin under his jaw. She made a small noise of surprise when he grasped her waist and pulled her up off the floor, and he guided her legs to rest on his hips.

“Wall sex?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Wall sex,” he replied. “How romantic.”

“We’ll have time for romance some other time, Cap.”

“Damn right,” he said, freeing one hand and delving between her spread legs. She was still wet and he easily slipped two fingers inside. He heard her gasp at his ear, her hand tightening on his suit coat. “You ready for me, gorgeous?”

“Yes,” she replied, though her voice was almost gone. “Jesus. Please, _please_ –”

“You’re alright, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I got you.”

He lined himself up and slid in as slowly as his self-control would allow, and let out a far less gentlemanly growl than he would have liked. But Darcy seemed to like it. Her eyes slipped closed and she took a sharp breath as he pushed in further.

“Okay?”

“Yes – yes, Steve,” she whispered, “Feels so good –”

“Don’t have to tell me, doll. Fuck. You feel amazing. So tight.”

The sharp moan she made when he pushed in all the way was enough to give him pause. “Darcy?”

She shook her head. “It’s just – full. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“If that changes, let me know,” he said. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order.

“Yessir.”

He bit at her ear. “Cheeky.”

She almost certainly would have had a sharp response but he thrust shallowly and any words she might have had fell away with a moan. He did it again, this time a little deeper, pulling back a little further. Darcy’s hands were grappling for purchase on his shoulders, and he held her tightly against his body as he thrust deliberately slowly into her, feeling her warmth, feeling her tighten around him with every movement. Steve groaned and lost his resolve for one moment, thrusting harder into her, and Darcy let out a sharp moan, a cry that made Steve’s hand fly to her mouth to cover it.

“Shush,” he said, and would have laughed if he was able to focus on anything other than the feeling of Darcy around him, surrounding him, heating him up like a furnace. “Do I need to keep my hand here?” he asked, voice dropped low.

Darcy nodded, her eyes wide and desperate. She didn’t have to ask for Steve to know what she wanted.

Keeping one hand under her leg and the other on her mouth, Darcy tightened her grip and let Steve press her higher against the wall before he pulled out all the way and slammed back in. Her cry was muffled by his big hand and he could feel her shaking as he did it again, over and over, pounding into her, pressing her hard against the wall, able to hear every tiny muted noise in her throat as he lost himself inside of her.

She came first, her scream barely held back behind Steve’s hand and her body growing unbelievably tight around him, her arms and legs pulling him in, a wave of heat rolling from her, her eyes wide, her body shaking, trembling in the aftermath as Steve kept on thrusting into her all the way through it.

“So good, Darcy,” he groaned, “Love watching you come. Love watching you fall to pieces.”

It didn’t take long for him after that. Her eyes were locked onto his and she pressed a kiss to his palm, and his hips snapped forward erratically and he tipped over the edge, biting into his arm to stop from shouting as he buried himself inside of her, coming so hard that the edges of his vision went dark.

His hand fell down from her mouth and his head fell to her shoulder, his body rising and falling with huge breaths as he tried to come back down to earth.

“Steve,” Darcy murmured.

“Darcy,” he muttered back, before he smiled. Unable to help it, he laughed, and then gasped as Darcy laughed too, her body shaking around his still sensitive member.

“Jesus,” she said, body limp in his arms. “Steve, you’re – you’re amazing.”

“Feel like the most special girl on the planet yet?” he asked, kissing at her neck lazily.

“Feel it? I know it,” she replied, smiling. “And you are now my trophy husband.”

Steve laughed, finally pulling out and setting Darcy back on her feet. She slid down to the floor and gave him a sly wink as he pulled the condom off and tucked himself back into his pants.

“You going to sexually objectify me now?” he asked, winking back.

“Already did,” she said. “Lemme take that, I can dump it in the bathroom.”

She tied a knot in the latex and put it back into her clutch.

“Not exactly hygienic, but oh well,” she said, as Steve sat down next to her.

“I won’t judge,” he said, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, before lifting it to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

Darcy smiled tiredly. “So, what you said about us doing this again sometime.”

“I did say that, yes,” Steve smiled back, running his lips over her knuckles.

“You meant it?”

“What was it you said before? About such a wonderful mouth, not being able to lie to you?”

“That wasn’t quite what I said,” laughed Darcy.

Steve chuckled before he looked her in the eye and said with all seriousness, “I have meant every word I said to you tonight, Darcy.”

She settled her head against his shoulder and smiled contentedly. “That’s good. You’re good.”

“Thanks.”

She would have fallen asleep against him but he helped them up, fixed their clothes up and got her hair back into place before they made their way to the elevator and went back to Steve’s place, as promised.

And Steve made good on all of his promises. She was an incredible girl and he fully intended to show her how much she was worth.

* * *

 

_You've got the boys, the boys all tongue tied, but I know they're wasting their time._

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on tumblr [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
